<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasies To Share by ashes_of_icarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229060">Fantasies To Share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus'>ashes_of_icarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Sexual Roleplay, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's Week Prinxiety - Roman is shy to tell some of his weirder fantasies to Virgil, afraid that he’ll judge him or worse, but Virgil knows there’s something wrong with the other man and manages to get his fantasies out of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Smut Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasies To Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you thinking of, princey?” Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman who was currently sitting at his desk, frowning at his laptop. To be honest, Virgil found it a bit worrying that Roman slammed his laptop closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” he squeaked as he turned redder than his sash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Nothing, huh? Mind if I take a look at nothing then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sprang out of his chair and grabbed that laptop as if Virgil asked him if he could have his left kidney. “Actually I promised Remus to help water his parrot so I’ll- yeah-” Roman quickly retreated from his own room and vanished into the hallway not before he bumped into the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was not one to leave oddities alone. So he followed his love on quiet feet to the living room. And again he found Roman fully enchanted by the screen. From what could Virgil make out it was some kind of writing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman?” Virgil asked and again the other jumped in his spot. “You’re starting to worry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what it ölooks like!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil growled. “Then tell me what it looks like!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed with befuddlement that Roman went stock still and the blush was now spreading to his neck as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really acting strange and that’s my part usually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman awkwardly cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “Uhm, ok, we’re doing this, ok, cool. You know uhm, that we agreed to maybe talk about more than the normal stuff. In the bedroom, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s gaze softened and he stepped forward to pull his prince into his arms. “I do. And I also remember a certain someone assuring me that I could always speak my mind, no judgment. I’d like to return that favor now, just in case it wasn’t clear enough before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman squirmed a bit in his hold but didn’t lean away again. With a deep sigh, a lot of the tension left his shoulders and gave Virgil that smile he so loved, even if it still was a bit shy. “Yeah, you’re right, Green Gay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his laptop again and turned it to Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked at Roman rather than the screen. “And what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- uh- fanfiction? And it gave me an idea of what I’d like to try- in the bedroom- or rather not in the bedroom since-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil gently cupped his face. “Hey, love, you’re rambling again. Which I love but the panicked sort of word salad is my thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman put his hand over Virgil’s and took another deep breath in. As he continued his voice was as steady as always. “It gave me the idea that it might be fun if you chased me? Like a scene? And then, you know, catch me at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil tilted his head. “Chase you? As in playing tag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s blush returned with a vengeance. “Well, kinda? But would you, just if you're ok with that I know it’s a touchy topic, act as the villain?” Roman heavily gulped, falling silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s pupils widened. “Oh,” he purred out, letting his tempest tongue slip just a tiny bit, barely enough to send a shiver down Roman's spine. “Does the pretty prince want to be taken by the big bad guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Roman again squirmed in his arms but Virgil simply tightened his hold, feeling the obvious evidence of his arousal against his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Virgile echoed, a smirk stealing onto his face. So what if he showed a little bit of fang? “That doesn’t sound very convincing to me. I think this naughty little prince wants to be captured and taken like the good little pet he is. Pinned to the forest floor, unable to squirm away as I take what is mine. Is that what you had in mind, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Roman was trembling against him, letting out small moans already. “Virgil, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Virgil cocked his head. Slowly he let him out of his embrace. “Then I think you should get moving. I’ll give you a head start.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman only needed one look at the shadows trailing around Virgil’s ankles, the hint of fang in his smirk, and the glow of what remained if his iris to whirl around on unsteady feet and storm into the direction of his imagination. A thrill ran through his body, deep into his bones, as he dashed through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beat in his chest far too loud, hammering against his ribcage He ducked behind a tree and pressed his back against the wood to catch his breath. Roman had never felt so alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rustle from the bushes on his left and Roman’s head snapped up. Like a startled deer he bolted into the opposite direction, the sight of glowing purple eyes in the undergrowth sending an electric shock through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was running again, ducking under low hanging branches, feet flying over the forest floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl sounded behind him and suddenly Roman wasn’t running anymore. A shadow barrelled into him from behind, knocking him onto his knees on the moss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman struggled against the weight on his back, trying to pin him down. He could feel the other’s hardness rubbing against his ass and he couldn't help but buck into the delicious friction. His own cock was straining against his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep voice grumbled into his ear. “Seems like I caught my pretty prince in the end. Now, what shall I do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman whined, louder this time, arching into the touch. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil chuckled darkly over him, biting down on his earlobe. “I knew you were slutty but who would have thought that you’re this needy? Look at you, shaking your butt to look enticing. Waiting for the big bad wolf to take what’s his. You’ll be a good bunny and stretch yourself nicely around my cock, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman frantically nodded, drool escaping his mouth. He needed to be filled, to be stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grin Virgil tore off Roman’s clothes, ripping them to scratches. His claws nicked the skin a few times and each time Roman let out a throaty moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t hesitate long, not when Roman presented his ass high in the air, cock heavy and red between his legs, dripping precum like a faucet. He dove forward and began eating out his hole. He thrust his tongue in and out as far as he could. He could feel Roman clenching around him, his legs shaking and barely keeping him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pulled back with a smirk and eyed the mess Roman had become. “Aw, little bunny, you taste so good, I might just eat you up. But first, let's get you full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed in in one long thrust and Roman moans echoed through the whole forest as he came on the spot. Virgil laughed breathless as he aimed to hit Roman’s prostrate on every stroke and tightened his grip on his wrists to keep him from squirming away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman soon was panting from the overstimulation but Virgil didn’t stop. If his prince wanted to be ruined then Virgil was more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>